


Sausages

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [63]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Post mission come-down.





	

They’re in the passenger section of the small ship, and for once Poe hasn’t run to relieve the pilot. Probably because it’s Jess, and she’d kill him dead.

Poe’s fingers get caught in his harness, and for some reason they feel like wet, limp sausages. He can’t turn them to their evolutionary end, can’t wrangle them to behave. He growls at them, and looks up to see Kylo… giggling.

“What?”

“You hissed at your own fingers.”

“They’re being bad!”

“Would you like me to punish them?”

Poe laughs, too, then. “Sure, why not?”

He holds his hands out for chastisement, fondness for his Knight spreading. The elation of surviving mingles with the delayed fear he’d put aside to survive.

Laughter helps convince him he’s still here, as do the not-very punitive kisses to his fingers. He smiles at Kylo, so, so grateful he exists.

Any mission you walk away from is a good one. He will feel the fear later. For now, he’ll stay with the giggles.


End file.
